


Love is Heavy and Light

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is not Amused, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Sometimes, the best way to hide is in plain sight.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 57
Kudos: 757
Collections: Fluff and Feels





	Love is Heavy and Light

**Author's Note:**

> This all came around because I made a joke about a scenario and then couldn't resist writing it XD
> 
> I hope you like!

Anthony was in bed when the knock came on the door. He jerked into a sitting position and stared. No one should have been looking for him here.

“Who is it?” He demanded.

“Lord Stark,” the voice answered, making Anthony stiffen. “We are here to escort you to Asgard.”

Anthony jumped out of bed and started reaching for his clothes. He kept his voice calm and brusque as he asked, “On who’s orders?”

“The Crown Prince.”

Anthony grimaced. No getting out of it then.

“Why?”

“He requests your counsel.”

Anthony scowled, and glanced at the mirror in the room to make sure he was presentable. He also fixed the bed and made sure the room looked acceptable. 

“I thought I made it clear I would be on Alfheim for a month.”

There was a brief pause, and when the man spoke again, there was something in his voice that set Anthony’s teeth on edge.

“He apologises for… interrupting you, but he says it is of the highest importance.”

Anthony narrowed his eyes and after giving the room one more glance, he grabbed the handle and yanked the door open. He came face-to-face with two Einherjar. He saw their eyes travel towards the room, but Anthony was blocking most of it from view.

“Is there a reason he seeks to interrupt me? Does he think I am not doing the tasks I informed him of?”

He’d hit the mark. The Einherjar’s upper lip curled. His eyes bored into Anthony as if trying to read his secrets. Anthony was shocked a mere guard would _dare_ look at him like that. 

“There have been rumours as to your conduct on Alfheim,” the man said.

“Oh?” Anthony asked, his tone laced with warning.

The Einherjar didn’t back down. “Rumours as to who you take to your bed.”

Anthony’s smile sharpened. “Is that so? And you wished to find out if they had a basis in reality? If I was disgracing the Aesir name? Well, don’t let my status as a _Lord_ or my friendship with _Prince Thor_ stop you.”

Anthony opened the door wider and gestured at his room. They both jerked their eyes over the space.

“As you can see,” Anthony said, his voice a growl. “I have spent my evening working on weapons and armour to better not only Asgard, but the Einherjar specifically. I come to Alfheim in order to charm the Elves into giving me their secrets so I may help us in future battles. But, why take my word for it? Go search through my rooms as if I am a common criminal with no shred of _honour_.”

The Einherjar shifted uncomfortably and wouldn’t hold his eyes. Anthony continued to glare at them. He had been gone two weeks and he would not lose any of his influence or power simply because tongues had been wagging while he’d been gone.

“We apologise, Lord Stark,” The Einherjar finally said. “It seems we were misled.”

“Offend me again, and I will speak to the Prince directly about your insults.” Both men cringed, but Anthony waved a dismissive hand. “Now leave, and wait outside the tavern. I will not be _escorted_ like some misbehaving child.”

They followed his order with a bow of their heads before turning and leaving. Anthony shut the door loudly before walking towards the bed. He knelt down and lifted the bedding to meet glaring red eyes.

“That was foolish,” the jotun snapped.

Anthony just smiled. “Nah. They won’t go against me. I’m too powerful to anger.”

He reached beneath the bed and brushed his fingers over the other man’s cheek. 

Anthony’s smile faded to be tinged with regret. “I’m sorry to cut our rendezvous short, Loki.”

“You cannot help it,” he said, wrapping his hand around Anthony’s wrist, yet he looked equally disappointed. “It is the fault of that foolish Prince.”

“Foolish is right,” Anthony muttered. “One of these days he’s going to anger the wrong person and then Asgard will be without an heir.” Anthony’s lips twitched. “But, there could be worse things.”

“I’m sure my father would agree with that,” Loki drawled. “And most of my realm.”

It shouldn’t have made Anthony laugh – honestly, sleeping with the son of his realm’s greatest enemy was no laughing matter but, thinking of Loki, thinking of the Jotnar. It made him remember something, and he couldn’t contain his amusement.

Loki frowned. “What?”

“Nothing,” Anthony said, still chuckling. “It’s just, I never really believed there were Jotnar hiding under my bed and yet-”

Anthony was cut off as Loki shoved him. He laughed and landed on his back. Loki rolled out, looking indignant – yet, he didn’t go far, choosing to crouch over Anthony. His dark lips were pulled into a smile.

“And I never believed a horrible, vicious Aesir would wind up _in_ my bed.”

Anthony’s smile softened. He slid his fingers into Loki’s hair and tugged the other man down. Their lips met in a tender kiss. Anthony’s thumb stroked along one of the ridges that decorated Loki’s beautiful blue skin.

The kiss was short – far too short. They were supposed to have weeks more of this.

When they pulled apart, they lingered close but Loki’s crimson eyes soon turned from affection to worry. His fingers stroked Anthony’s cheek. 

“They spoke of your lovers,” Loki murmured. “What do you think they have seen?”

“Not you,” Anthony insisted. “This would have been different if they suspected that.” He sighed and tilted back his head to stare past Loki and focus on the roof. “The Aesir have never liked that I will bed men,” Anthony said. “There is no proof, and I am well respected, so they don’t dare to say it - usually.”

“But they dared this time.”

Anthony caught his lover’s gaze and assured him, “It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“I still worry,” Loki admitted. “I know you will face death for this if they find out.”

“So will you,” Anthony argued. “If your father finds out-”

“My father would consider you an _asset_ ,” Loki replied, scowling. “A useful tool to help Jotunheim regain its former glory.”

Anthony cupped Loki’s cheek and stroked it. “I would, you know.”

Loki blinked, looking confused. 

Anthony continued, “I would help your realm. I would help _you_ , even if it would cost me Asgard. I know you would be worth it.”

Loki sucked in a shaky breath. “Don’t say such things.”

“Why not?” Anthony demanded. “Why shouldn’t I admit how much I love-”

Loki covered his lips and shook his head. “Don’t, Anthony. No matter how much we might both… feel that. It’s not as simple as you believe.”

Anthony grabbed Loki’s wrist and pulled his hand away. His eyes were fierce. “Why can’t it be? Damn it, Loki. I don’t want to only see you a few weeks a year.”

Loki slumped and nodded. “Nor do I.”

“Then let’s do something,” Anthony insisted. “I’ve told you before that I’d leave Asgard for you.”

Loki sighed and brushed their foreheads together. “I know, Anthony, but you would be giving up more than I could ever match. Jotunheim is in ruins; even if you were to come reside with me in the palace, it is not but squalor in comparison to Alfheim or Asgard.”

“Does it look like I give a damn?” Anthony demanded. “Does it look like I would care where I was, if only I was with you?”

He could sense Loki’s hesitation. He cupped the other man’s cheeks and raised his head so they could lock eyes.

“Trust me, Loki. I’d rather be a beggar with no gold to my name, if I was doing it with you.”

Loki let out a huff of breath, but he was smiling.

“That is what you will be if you throw yourself in with me. Along with hated by your realm and most of mine.”

“But, I get you, don’t I?” Anthony argued.

Loki’s eyes softened further. “Yes, you would get me.”

“Then I’ve got the only deal I want.” 

Loki shook his head, but he continued to smile. He pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

“I will speak with my father. You won’t last a moment on Jotunheim without his permission.”

“Let’s hope he’ll approve then,” Anthony drawled, trying to ignore the burst of nerves and fear at being introduced to _Laufey_.

But, Loki was worth it. He had been from the start, and Anthony wouldn’t lose the one person who made him happy, just because he happened to be from a realm that Asgard hated.

The Aesir were wrong about a lot of things, and that wasn’t limited to the Jotnar.

And if turning his back on his birth realm to move to a land of ice and snow was what it took to be with the one he loved? Well, Anthony would make the same choice, every time.

**Author's Note:**

> And for I am so very tired and cannot think of a title, you get a quote from Romeo & Juliet. Rest assured, their love affair ends much happier with Anthony on Jotunheim marrying his prince and helping the realm prosper :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  **p.s.** If you like this concept, you could also, loosely consider [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236745) small ficlet a sequel. But both equally stand on their own :)


End file.
